Ore Sama
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: Yami no Malik POV Yami no Malik likes laughing and laughing and darkness and blood and killing and destruction. Because that's what God does. And he is God.
1. Blood

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Ummm... I was watching the Battle City/Ship episodes late at night. Started pondering Yami no Malik. Fell 'sleep. Nightmares ensued... O_O;;

WARNING: This is Yami no Malik POV. Need anymore be said? -.-;;

DISCLAIMER: *pokes Yami no Yuugi*

Yami: Eh?

...aren't you supposed to be doing something, Yami? *raises eyebrow*

Yami: Nope. I _refuse_ to say the disclaimer for this particular fic. *hisses*

*blinkies* ... *pokes Black Magician*

BM: *glares at Neko-chan and goes back into his card*

... -.-;; *looks at Yuugi expectantly*

Yami: *hisses at Neko-chan and glomps Yuugi protectively* IIE! _MY_ aibou! No touchies! *pets Yuugi* Precious... My precioussss...

...O_O;; I am SO not gonna ask. Anyway, since no one wants to do my disclaimer, that means that I have to do it myself. ;_;

Yami no Malik: I'll do it for you, Neko-chan... D

...Like I said, since NO ONE wants to do my disclaimer, I'll do it myself. *sweatdrops* I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor do I claim to. The end. *minna-san hears Yami no Yuugi hiss 'preciousss' in the background* Oh, and I don't own Lord of the Rings, either. ^_^;;

  
  
  
  
  
  


I.

  
  
  
  


Hello.

My name is God.

I was born to hurt and twist and corrupt and hurt and hurt and hurt. I was created to bring this world into darkness. I like darkness, don't you? I like the shadows, the thought that maybe--just maybe--something evil and disturbing and viscous is lurking just around the corner. But you can't see it. You can see me, though.

Hikari doesn't like darkness. It scares him. I scare him.

I like scaring him.

Ore-sama. Ore-sama ore-sama ore-sama...

My, my, my! Over and over and over again in my mind, chanting and rolling over and over again in my mind, twisting and falling, merging with me. Ore-sama. I AM GOD.

I want to bring darkness to this world. I love darkness. I love hatred and viscousness, and blood. Yes, blood. Running over skin--it doesn't matter if that skin is tanned or paler than pale. It doesn't matter whose eyes are staring up at me. Blood is blood--and it tastes the same. Yes. Blood. I like blood. Just like I like my hikari and Yuugi and the Pharaoh. Oh. And Kaiba and Jyounouchi and Bakura and Yami no Bakura.

I don't like Shizuka-CHAN and Anzu-CHAN. They don't scream right when I cut them. But their blood still tastes the same. They scream and cry and wail and beg and plead and I laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh and then they pray to God, wanting me to stop. But I'm God!!! I'm God! I am, I am, I am! Ore-sama! BUT I STILL DON'T LIKE THEM!

~Oh, Mai-saaaan...~

Drowning in sand and sadness and loneliness and fear and tears, watching her friends fade away, one by one until there's no one left. All gone. Good bye. I like watching her cry and scream for her friends to come back. But they won't. Why? Because the world will be covered in darkness and I will be God. I _am_ God.

I'll watch the blood run and run and run, coming up upon the shore, soaking me with crimson fluid. Fun, fun, fun! So fun~! When the world is covered in darkness, I'll dip my hands into the ocean and grin and grin and grin when they come away soaked in blood. _I_ will be soaked in blood. Coppery and sweet, and tangy and sour and making me gag and gag and gag... But I still come back and drink because that's what I do and I like what I do and I want to do what I do some more.

I shall bathe in darkness and in blood.

Anyone who stands in my way will die; but that doesn't really matter, does it? They're all dead, anyway. Yuugi, Pharaoh, hikari, Yami no Bakura, Bakura--they're all dead and I'll laugh and laugh and laugh as I bathe in their blood. I can see it now--blood dripping down and down and down and down, metal cutting skin and razors littering the floor.

We'll fight and hit and scream and yell--and there'll be blood and darkness and I will rejoice because that's what I do. That's what God does. And I am God.

I'll smile and grin and laugh and rejoice and cry and scream and then laugh some more as I caress bruised, beaten, pale, tanned, shivering, and dead skin. It's what I do. And I am God. I will kiss and caress and want and lust and MAKE MINE and then kill and kill and kill and kill and kill. Because that's what I do; that's what God does. And I am God.

I'll dance as the Earth becomes covered in darkness and I'll crow to the moon-that-isn't-there and laugh and then cry and then laugh some more. Then I'll kill you. I'll laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh. But then I won't laugh anymore because I don't care about you and you're already dead, so you don't matter anymore, and then I'll move onto the next person. And I'll kill and kill and kill and kill and bathe in everyone's blood.

RISHID! RISHID! RISHID!

~I haaate you.~

You kept me contained and hated and alone for so many years. I'll smile and smile and smile and smile when you die and scream and cry. Oh, yes. I love you; and then I hate you; and then I love you again! But I still hate you. Your blood tastes sweet, though. You'll still die and scream and cry and beg--just like all the others.

I love darkness and blood and crying and screaming and begging and pleading and praying and screaming and screaming and screaming over and over and over and over again. And I like laughing and laughing and laughing until I can't laugh anymore.

I love blood.

I love darkness.

I love destroying things and corrupting things and hating things and loving things and bleeding things and screaming things. Because that's what God does.

I am God.


	2. Darkness

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Watched the Battle City/Ship episodes again last night. Fell asleep during Yami no Malik's duel with Mai-san. Once again, nightmares ensued. ;_; Let's just say that poor Neko-chan hasn't had much sleep for the past week. x_x;;

WARNING: Hints of shounen-ai; yaoi. Dark and twisted and corrupt yaoi, mind you. -.-;; And, once again, Yami no Malik POV. Need anymore be said? o_O;;

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. As much as she would love to own Yami Yuugi, Black Magician, and Yami Bakura...she doesn't. And Yami Malik scares her. ;_;

Yami Malik: D

O_O;; ... *jumps into Yami Yuugi's arms and is promptly tossed onto her butt*

  
  
  
  
  
  


II.

  
  


A flame, bright and shining and wonderful and lighting the way for so many people. But then that flame goes out and I smile and smile and smile. Darkness comes upon this world; can you sense it? _I_ bring the darkness because I love the darkness and the darkness loves me.

And I love caressing flesh that is tan and pale and then tan again, kissing and caressing and brushing up against and then licking and biting and _clawing_ and _scratching_ and _screaming_ and wanting to hurt and hurt and hurt. Smiling and smiling and smiling as I lap blood up, dripping and puddling and running down bodies, only to gather in deep and dark and secret cavities.

My eyes heavy lidded and voice purring with delight as they scream in pleasure and rapture and then pain and pain and agony and then _excruciating_ pain and agony. Laughing with delight and then screaming my own pleasure and need and want and lust and love for blood and flesh and darkness and want and want and want. Staring into open eyes, dead eyes, lifeless eyes, eyes filled with life, and eyes filled with want and need and desire and lust and horror and pain and denial and then eyes filled with mental screams. Scream, scream, scream--and I laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh...

Drawing blood and then kissing to make the hurt go away; repeating, repeating, repeating. It's what I do and I like what I do and I want to do what I do some more. And that's because that's what God does. And I am God.

I am the God of pain and want and need and blood and darkness and desire and lust and blood and blood and blood and blood. I AM THE GOD OF DARKNESS.

Hikari wants to be Pharaoh. I don't. No. Not me. Mememememememememe!!! Never me. Why want and desire and need to become Pharaoh if a God could easily destroy everything on this pitiful little planet? No. No no no nonononononononono... GOD! God brings death and destruction and corruption and hatred and blood and DARKNESS. I bring these things; this means that I must be God. I am God.

I am. I am. I am. I AM!!!

I love hurting and corrupting. I love killing. I love blood. And I love darkness. The feel, the silk brushing up against skin, the hiding, the threat, the destruction, the terror. Yes, I love the darkness.

Hikari thinks that I'm insane.

They all think that I'm insane.

I'm not! I'm notnotnotnotnotnotnot!!! 

I just love the blood and darkness and screaming and pain and corruption and hatred and anger and want and need and lust and I love all of these things! I love the destruction that darkness causes! And I also love those weaker than myself because I love watching the blood run down their bodies while they scream and scream and scream and scream. They never stop screaming. Not even when they're dead.

This is what God does.

And I am God.

There is no benevolent being. _I_ am all that is, was, and ever will be. Ore-sama! ORE-SAMA! I will watch as the crimson fluid of millions comes down to pool into the seven seas; smile and smile and smile and smile and REJOICE as the blood-tinged waves wash up onto the shore, soaking me and all that I LOVE with blood and blood and blood!

I love hatred because that's what I am. At my core, I am hatred and anger and loathing and corruption. I am everything that people hide. I am everything that is masked and repressed by society and beliefs and faith. I am a part of you--and you and you and you and you and you--and I will kill you all.

This world will be no more.

And ORE-SAMA will rejoice.

  
  
  
  


A/N: *points to Yami no Malik* He's making me write this!

Yami no Malik: *snarls*

MEEP! ... *coughs* ... Anyway, since there are so very, very, very few in character Malik and Yami Malik fics on ff.net, I'm thinking about making this into a POV series for Yami no Malik. Yes? No? Oh, Kami-sama, stop the horror, Neko-chan!!...? ^_^


	3. Silk

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: ...

WARNING: Sadism, masochism, blood-focused, bondage, dark dark dark, and anything else Neko-chan can think of. YAOI!!! Yami no Malik*???. ~~~Neko-chan's way of saying: Everyone. Yami no Malik point of view. Need anymore be said? -.-;;

DISCLAIMER: Once upon a time, there was the creator of Yu-Gi-Oh!. But his manga and anime was soon taken over by the young Empress of the World. And then, finally, Neko-chan owned-- She woke up. And then there was much wailing and gnashing of teeth.

  
  
  
  
  
  


III.

  
  


Prettyprettyprettypretty... Oh, so pretty and soft and sweet and soft and delicious and smooth and soft soft soft soft. I like licking and petting and stroking and kissing and caressing and looking up into your eyes as you scream and scream and scream. And while you scream, I smile and grin and laugh and cackle and just laugh and laugh and laugh and laugh!

Your eyes are always different. One day, they're ice-blue. Brown and chocolate and red and violet and crimson and green and brown so dark it's black. Then it starts all over again. Red, blue, violet, crimson, amethyst (Mine now! NOT the Pharaoh's! Mine! Minemineminemine!), green, brown and brown and brown and brown and brown. Screams and sobs and cries of pleasure and of pain. Don't know which is which. But it's screaming and screaming and screaming. Over and over and over again because it can't stop and it won't stop and I don't want it to stop... So FUN!

I like lapping up the blood that drips from your wrists. Do you like being bound? I like it. I like cutting and stroking and wanting and needing and having and having over and over and over again until you sob for me to stop. Stop? Why stop? No stop! Never ever ever ever ever! Blood so sweet and dark and crimson--every time...a different taste. Every time a different scream. Every time a different pair of eyes.

Over and over and over and over again until I'm full and sated and I don't need or want anymore because I'm stuffed--like a cat. The Cheshire Cat! Meooooooooow. Meow!

I like watching you struggle and bend and need to go away----but you can't because you're stuck. Tied and handcuffed and bound and there's no way to escape! Nope! No nononononono! Never ever ever ever until ORE-SAMA says so! And I am God and God likes to do what he doing and he never ever ever wants to stop! Nooo~ooo!

I like caressing skin that's paler than pale. Sunset gold. Ivory. Pale and dark and tanned and ivory and brown--all mixing together to form one color and one scream and one cry and one need and lust and want and hatred. Hatred for me and what I represent and what I want and need and lust for. Hatred for the Darkness, because that's what I am. Hatred for insanity, because that's what I am, too.

But they still moan and buck and writhe and scream and beg for more and more and more as I caress and lick and kiss, deeper and deeper while they struggle up against me. They can't move because they're tied and bound and I like seeing them struggle to caress back and want back, but they can't! No! They can't! Can'tcan'tcan'tcan't! And then they open their eyes and see who they're moaning for and loving and lusting and wanting and needing and kissing and caressing and licking--and eyes widen and widen and widen and widen. Screams fill the air and never ever ever ever ever stop. I want them to stop! Stop! Not good screams--screams that pierce and anger and just want to silence!!!

I am God. I AM I AM I AM! No screaming! No no no nonononononononono!!! ...why aren't the screams stopping?? I told them to stop, but they aren't stopping and they must listen to me because I am God and I AM GOD.

One scream, childish and terrified and wanting and needing and begging for... For someone who is _not_ God. Who is _not_ ME! ORE-SAMA!!!

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Snarling and hating and wanting to kick and scratch and hate and _destroy._ Amethyst eyes looking up... So pretty... Not hikari-pretty, but prettypretty. Yuugi-pretty. Prettier than Pharaoh-pretty and Kaiba-pretty and Otogi-pretty, Bakura-pretty, and Tomb Robber-pretty, but still not hikari-pretty. ...scared eyes, terrified eyes, horrified eyes searching and searching and searching for another part of his soul that isn't there.

Snarling and edging away and kissing and crying and caressing and begging to stop and stop and stop. But not able to do anything because he's bound. Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever! Until I die, until he dies, and until the world dies! MINE!

Mine minemineminemine!!!

MY hikari-pretty! MY Yuugi-pretty! Pharaoh-pretty! Kaiba-pretty! Mokuba-pretty, Bakura-pretty, Tomb Robber-pretty, Honda-pretty, Jyounouchi-pretty, Otogi-pretty, and prettypretty! Mine! Mine! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!! My pretty!!!

Open-mouthed kisses, wet and deep and slithering and needy and wanting and lust lust lust lust. Moans and satin and leather and knives and daggers and blood blood blood blood. Scented candles and jasmine and chocolate and strawberries and cherry-copper liquid that is-cherries but not-cherries. Like sucking on a copper penny. Red and sweet and sour and bitter, but wanting more and more and more and more. Silk and satin. Everything black black black black. Obsidian. Ebony. Everything dark and hot and desirous and wanting and hatred and anger and passion, all rolled into one thing.

Flames snuffed out by muffled sobs.

Laughing and laughing and laughing and laughing and LAUGHING AND LAUGHING AND LAUGHING!!! Grin at prey, grin at lover, grin grin grin grin grin! Grin for the hell of it! (Hell? Isn't this Hell? Isn't this my Hell???)

Heat and warmth and need and everything so so so nice, but then crying and crying and crying--never ending crying. Stroking and arching and bound forever and ever and ever and ever. Screams of terror and pain and rapture and pleasure so fine and so delicate, it seems as if it will break. And then I shatter and shatter and shatter and shatter that oh-so-fine line of pleasure and need and fulfillment.

~Pop!~

All gone, no more.

Tears of pain and suffering and hatred and anger and hatred hatred hatred hatred hatred. Lapping up tears with blood, a heady cocktail of salt and copper and pain and hatred. Mmmm... Tastes so good. ...looking up into ice-blue eyes filled with horror and HATRED and disgust and desperate want and need and desire.

I smile.

Hello, pretty-koi.


	4. Nightmare

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Chapter inspired somewhat by rayemars' review of chapter one. Thanks, rayemars!

Chapter Summary: What happens when the Nightmare gets nightmares?

WARNING: ... We've been over this before. -.-;;

DISCLAIMER: *hisses* _

  
  
  
  
  
  


IV.

  
  


I'm dreaming, but I don't know if I'm dreaming or consumed in a nightmare or if I just _am._ This is the dream that I dream, alone and hissing and full of hatred. It is night, but it isn't night, it's something darker and more sinister and even ORE-SAMA is afraid because this isn't the full dark of darkness. It's empty and not-darkness.

Dark and suffocating and smothering until I can't breathe or cry or wail or scream and just sob and sob and sob and sob. Darker than darkness--something that I can't control or love or want or need or love love love love love love. Love with passion and all-consuming desire and need. Not love-love, but passion-love, darker and more potent and heady than anything previously tasted and wanted and experienced.

Ebony, but not-ebony.

Harshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Cold cutting empty lonely wanting needing un-feeling HATING LOVING HATING HATING HATING HATING landscape filled only with skeletons and dead trees, stripped of life and vibrancy and FEELING. Stripped of blood and inner-darkness. Stripped of me.

Don't know where I am, or who I am, or what I am because THERE IS NO ME. No ore-sama? Ore-sama? How can that be or exist? Do I exist? What am I? Something cruel and sadistic and unfeeling and lover-of-darkness and lover of pain and hatred and insanity--because I am something darker than anything previously created or wanted or needed. _This is me._

But I don't exist in this world, something darker-than-darkness. Something twirling and all-consuming and something in which you lose all sense of self and time and reality. Something that is a part of me, something that comes at night while I sleep, dreaming dreams of blood and gore and death. And, as always, darkness. So sweet and encompassing and rich rich rich with heady intoxication. But not-good-dreams come and I don't know what is real and what isn't. Dreams of distortion and corruption and rotting flesh and earth and sky and light--light, light, light. All around me and glaring in intensity and harshness.

Screaming at the sky, but no one hears because I'm all alone--all alone all alone forever and ever and ever and ever and ever. Just me. Ore-sama. Ore-sama? Me? WHO AM I?

I AM GOD.

But God dreams sweet dreams--ones full of happiness and darkness and crimson seas, overflowing with coppery liquid and echoes of screaming--screams of pain and despair and hatred. GOD does not dream dreams of not-knowing. GOD does not dream dreams of not-BEING. WHO AM I? I AM GOD. I MUST BE GOD. I AM I AM I AM I AM I AM. I am ORE-SAMA.

Falling into abyss and never ever falling and landing and dying because you can't die because you'll never land, so all you can do is just fall and fall and fall and fall and fall and fall for all of eternity until the bad-darkness consumes you and makes you not-be. YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE. WHO ARE YOU?

ARE YOU LOVED? ARE YOU WANTED? ARE YOU NEEDED AND DESIRED AND KNOWN AND _BEING_? Do you exist? Can't answer that because you DON'T KNOW. You're just a wanderer, a parasite who's NOT loved, who's NOT needed, who just goes from host to host, sucking the life and the energy out of every person you touch. And you still go on and on and on because you don't care and all--ALL--you ever wanted was to KNOW who you really are.

But the abyss swallowed you up too soon.

The abyss is everything bad, but bad-bad. Bad-bad! Stinging and hurting and sucking the life and the will and the energy out of you until all you can do is blink stupidly like hikari-pretty and Yuugi-pretty and Pharaoh-pretty and all the other pretties and go, "NO!" But 'no' is too late because you're already gone. You're already dead. Dead dead dead. Rotted away, unloved and uncared for. No one to mourn or cry or grieve.

You're. All. Alone.

I cry.

I cry because I'm all alone and I dream these dreams that God is not SUPPOSED to dream and grieve and cry for you who have fallen into the bad-bad. The abyss. Not the good-abyss, but the bad-bad-bad-abyss. Good-abyss is full of welcoming night and blood and death. Bad-abyss is filled with nothing. It's... Oblivion.

Nothing and nothing and nothing--empty and void and never-ending for all of eternity and all of forever without end and without break or love or kindness or desire. FIRE! Fire to light the flame in which the darkness overtakes... But no darkness or fire in this not-being. How can something exist if it never was?

So I cry bloody and salty tears and mourn for you-who-never-was.

And then I join you-who-never-was because the bad-abyss swallows me whole once again until ORE-SAMA is left gasping and crying and screaming until there isn't any air left in ORE-SAMA's lungs. And ORE-SAMA can't take in any more air because there isn't any air and so I'm left all alone... Suffocating. To drift and wander and cry and sob and wail and mourn and mourn and mourn and mourn and wish for the comforting darkness to hide in. Falling into Insanity. Falling into me. In the end, I AM Oblivion.

This is Ore-Sama's nightmare.


	5. Bogeyman

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! I don't really know what to think of this fic, but let's just say that I'm actually kinda proud of it now.

Yami no Malik: *hisses*

...O_O;; Um, yeah. *nervous laugh* Anyway, gomen ne, Dragon Wings... But your review inspired this chapter. Hope I don't give you nightmares. ^_^;;

WARNING: *points to Yami no Malik and nearly gets her finger bit off*

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan doesn't own YGO!. But of course you already knew that.

  
  
  
  
  
  


V.

  
  


Stalking and predatory, filling the night with feather light footfalls against floor--carpet, marble, wood, and tile. No sound. No sound at all. ... Quiet breathing. Prey asleep, lost far and way in dream land, weaving in and out of different dreams like a spider weaving its web. Spider has come to play. Cat has come to hunt.

Giggle and laugh and purr as blood runs down sheets and screams fill the air. Scream for me? Scream for me? Louder? Louder--louder--LOUDER! I am ORE-SAMA. I am GOD.

Cat-quiet and padding across rooms--so many, many rooms. So many, many prey to play with. You are my prey and this kitty will eat you while smiling the Cheshire Cat grin. Grin? Yessss... Grin. Meooooow!

Whimpers and tears and begging and pleading and so much begging begging begging and crying. Crying? Yessss... Crying and sobbing and wailing and bawling and PLEADING. Please don't hurt me! Hurt you? Oh, yes. Hurt you and bleed you and hurt you so so so so so much until all you can do is whimper in pain and look at me with pain-dulled eyes. And then I'll smile and smile and smile and smile and smile.

Never safe.

Never ever ever ever ever.

Bedrooms, beds, homes and houses and estates--surrounded by loved ones (Why aren't they answering your calls? Your screams? My, my, my...) who care, but then don't-care. Who cares? I care--I like and care and want and need and desire and then hate and hate and hate and hate and hate until it all bursts out of me. Pop. Like a bubble.

I am a cat. I am a bubble.

Either way, you are my prey.

AND I AM GOD.

You cry, all alone in your bedroom and the shadows come out of their hiding places, filling the night with their hissing breath; and all you can do is look on and pray. But who will answer those prayers? God? _I_ am God and I have come to you already, lapping up split blood (Blood already? Too soon? Too soon? Nooo... Not too soon...) and kissing bruises and cuts, loving you with my eyes and my body, until I hurt you all over again.

All in your bedroom. Where you thought you were safe.

Bogeyman? Monsters in your closet? Monsters under the bed? No, no nonononono no no no no no no!!! No monsters, sweet. No monsters, prettypretty. No, no monsters EVER. But Bogeyman... Yessss... Bogeyman has come to play. 

Bogeyman with violet eyes and blondeblonde hair--skin tanned dusky gold. Me? Why, yes! Bogeyman! Bogeyman! Bogeyman!

_I_ am God and the Bogeyman and the stuff of nightmares. YOUR nightmares. Haunting and frightening and loving the screams filling the night--never ending and never wanting it to end because this is who I AM. I am ORE-SAMA. I am God--God of destruction and blood and death and hatred. God of Nightmares and I know exactly what you fear.

Ore-sama knows what you dream of at night, curled up in your beds, shivering and shivering and shivering and waiting for the darkness to recede. Waiting for the cool touch of dawn. But no dawn will ever arrive with my coming. I am Night. I am Darkness. I am what you fear the most at night.

So deathly afraid...

  
  


Ore-sama can smell your fear...

Yesssss....

Sweet and tangy and smelling like salty-sweet perfume. Taste it on the back of my tongue. Looooove it. Never ever hate. Love love love love love! Love your fear, love your body, love hearing you scream and cry and bed and plead and BLEED.

So fine lines--blood welling up from it all. So so so so sosososososososo sharp! Sharp? Sharp? Yessss... Razor blade fineness and sharpness. Love it all. Scent taste touch feel moving in and out in and out until there's nothing left except for that which I love the most: Darkness. Death. And Blood.

Haunting and never stopping, coming over and over and over again. You're never safe, not from Ore-Sama and the Bogeyman. I am the stuff of Nightmares. I am what you fear the most. I am Ore-Sama. ORE-SAMA. ORE-SAMA. I am God. GOD!!!

Ore-Sama is the Bogeyman, whispering nightmares in the dark. Not knowing where or when or how--just feeling fear. Oh-so much fear. Can you smell it? A sickly sweet odor, dancing on the back of your tongue, daring you to swallow it and when you do, you gag and cry and wish you were somewhere else--anywhere anywhere anywhere anywhere anywhere. Anywhere but here. Here! HERE!

Crying again.

Fearing again.

Clutching blood stained sheets to your chest, wishing for the Bogeyman to go away. But the Bogeyman CAN'T go away because the Bogeyman is who he is and can never ever ever ever ever ever ever change that. And so you cry and scream and beg and plead and plead plead plead plead plead plead and cry and beg. And still--the Bogeyman remains, smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Smile! Meow!

Prey.

Delicioussssssssssssssssss....

The Bogeyman has come to play.


	6. Love

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Ne, minna-san: PLEASE keep in mind that this is rated "R" and there IS a reason for that rating... ^_^;; ~My, my, my... Yami no Malik is a messed up little thing, isn't he? Saaa... Oh, well! D Anyway, many many thanks to my reviewers. Did you know that you all rock? ^_^~

WARNING: Scary!Yami no Malik and hints of yaoi and shounen-ai. It seems that each and every chapter... Yami no Malik grows progressively worse... o_O;;

DISCLAIMER: *stares at lawyers and attempts to intimidate them into giving her Yu-Gi-Oh!*

Lawyers: *stare back, unimpressed*

... *sics Yami no Malik on said lawyers*

Lawyers: *run screaming in terror*

... o.o;; Huh. Didn't expect THAT to happen...

  
  
  
  


VI.

I loooove you. I love you sweet sweet hikari-pretty and all my other pretties. Delicious and sweeeeeeeet... Like tangy honey poured all over oat bread. Tasty. Licking lips and smiling slow slow slow smiles while pretties scream and scream and scream. You're delicious, did you know that?

Love tasting you and touching you and hating you and making you cry and scream and beg and plead. But it all doesn't matter because I looooove you. Love love love love love. Ore-sama loves you! Don't you love Ore-sama?

Don't you love it when Ore-sama strokes you and kisses you and cuts you and bleeds you dry? Don't you love it when Ore-sama cuddles you and tries to make it all better? Don't you love it when Ore-sama punishes you when you scream for someone who is NOT Ore-sama? Don't you love me? Don't you love Ore-sama?

WHY don't you love Ore-sama? Pretty little hikari-pretty and Yuugi-pretty and Yami-pretty and all my other pretties! But you DO love Ore-sama, don't you? You do do do do do! You dooo~! Because Ore-sama loves you and so you _must_ love Ore-sama, ne? Ne?

And if you don't love Ore-sama, Ore-sama can just as easily MAKE you love Ore-sama.

Why does pretty look up at me with such wide, terrified eyes? Doesn't pretty trust Ore-sama? Doesn't pretty love me? Doesn't pretty understand that Ore-sama would never ever ever hurt pretty-pretty? (Scream! Scream LOUDER~! Bleed and cry and beg and scream!) After all, Ore-sama love pretty-pretty! Love love love love LOVE pretty-pretty!

Love all of pretty-pretty--eyes, mouth, skin, hair, blood, and screams. Love you in life and in death. Love love love love--love all of you because you are _mine_! Mine mine mine mine mine! And nobody can take away from Ore-sama because you ARE MINE and Ore-sama will happily (happily! happily! pleasure! kill kill kill maim and destroy!) kill anyone who looks at pretty-pretties!

You are MY pretty-pretties. You belong only to Ore-sama!

And Ore-sama LOVES you!

Don't you love Ore-sama?

Don't you love his kisses and his caresses? Don't you love the malevolent look in his eyes when he looks at pretty-pretties? Oh, yes~! Ore-sama loves his pretty-pretties very very very very very very much! Looooooves...

Purring and caressing and touching and tasting and FEELING and SCREAMING and CRYING... Sob for Ore-sama? Ore-sama loves to hear you cry and cry and cry until you can cry no longer... Yes... Ore-sama loooooves you...

Yeeeeessss....

Ore-sama loves you, pretty-pretties.

  
  
  
  


A/N: Hai, relatively short chapter--but chapter seven shall be out within a week. And chapter seven will more than make up for chapter six in length. (Think about it: If chapter six is titled "Love"... what would chapter seven's title be then? D) Ja ne!


	7. Hatred

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *innocent smile smile*

Yami no Malik: *HISS*

... o.o;;

~Ne, last chapter a reviewer asked how much more sadistic this story would get. Does this answer your question? ^_^;; *sweatdrops*

WARNING: *points to Yami no Malik and almost gets her finger bitten off* ... ;_; ... Scary.

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan is ill. Neko-chan doesn't own. If sue, Neko-chan will beat you. _

  
  
  
  


VII.

I hate you.

I hiss and growl and snarl and _I hate you_. I hate you all. I want to kill you and destroy you and rip you to shreds. I want to maim you and watch as the blood drips drips drips drips and wash all down your body. Crimson-red and screaming, shrieking, throwing a curse to the sky, and DYING. Die. Die. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE. DIE. I want you to all _die_. Silence. Abyss. Endless Night. MY DARKNESS. DIE.

I hate you and want to kill you and destroy you. 

Scream. Yessssss... Scream scream scream scream scream. Scream for me and shriek and sob and cry and plead and beg beg beg beg beg beg beg beg beg beg beg beg. I HATE YOU ALL. I feel NOTHING for you.

I hate hate hate hate hate hate hate hate you. Disdain contempt hatred loathing scathing hatred NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING hatred despise. I HATE YOU ALL AND I WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO KILL YOU.

You hate me, too? You hate Ore-sama? Poor baby. Poor poooooooor baby. Poor baby! Hate Ore-sama? Hate? Hate? Loathe? Good? Hate me because I hate you all. Despise me? Good. Hate Ore-sama because otherwise Ore-sama would kill you all the more slowly. Haaaate you. Loathe you all.

Disease. You're all just a disease to Ore-sama. Disease need to be rid of and destroyed and BE GONE. GO AWAY! DESTROY! Diseased parts of the body must be cut off and thrown away. You're a diseased part of Ore-sama and thus needs to be rid of. Kill you. Oh, yes. Kill you all and throw you away like the disgusting trash you all all.

And you're stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid! Stupid people do NOT LAST LONG IN THE WORLD THAT ORE-SAMA SHALL CREATE! Oh, noooo... Stupid people die. Yes? Yes? You shall all DIE.

Ore-sama wants to feel sweet sweet darkness caressing dusky-gold skin and warm warm warm warm warm (hot? hot? Ore-sama seems to think so...) blood running down body as screams echo all around me. Ore-sama. Ore-sama. Ore-saaa~aaama.

Scream in anger and pain and loathing and hatred and pleasure and aching and pain pain pain and pain pain pain pain pain pain painpainpainpain PAIN. Scream~! Scream? Scream? Scream??? Scream for me because Ore-sama hates you all.

Dark dark dark dark. Darkness and night and obsidian abyss. My world. _Mine_. My kingdom, my world, mine mine mine mine. Lovely lovely lovely world. Beautiful world that hates and kills you all. Wonderful wonderful wonderful world, isn't it? Wonderful and lovely and charming and oh-so beautiful! Don't you love my world that hates you all? Ore-sama's lovely lovely lovely beautiful world of darkness and hatred and death. Death. DIE. I. Hate. You.

Scream for Kami-sama as you bleed to death. Scream for your God-Who-Is-Not-There because there is no one there to answer. After all, there is no God. No one will answer you. No one is there to come to your screams, your pleading--scream, scream, scream, scream for all you're worth because no one will answer and no one will care.

Scream cry beg plead want ache and call call call call call call call call pray and pray and pray and pray pray pray pray pray PRAY PRAY PRAY PRAY PRAY for your God because He is not there and He will not answer.

There is no God.

_I_ am Ore-sama.

_I_ am God.

And _I_ hate you all.

How does it feel to have God hate you? How does it feel to have God want to kill and destroy (kill kill kill kill kill kill) and rip you all to bloody shreds? Does God hate you? Oh, yes. God hates you all and will rejoice when red red red red red red red blood forms oceans to wash up upon the shore. Bathe and baptized in blood and anger and pain and hatred.

Ore-sama IS pain. Ore-sama IS blood darkness blood blood blood blood blood. Ore-sama IS anger. Ore-sama IS hatred. (And Ore-sama hates you all.) Ore-sama IS darkness and DEATH. (Die. Ore-sama wants you all dead.) Ore-sama is everything deep within you--but you deny because you DON'T WANT TO BECOME ORE-SAMA. So you'll all die, anyway. 

Love blood. Love and caress and taste red red red red red red red red rose.

This is Ore-sama's song of glory and happiness and love and lust lust lust lust lust lust lust lust urge kiss lick want need need need need crimson life-fluid covering me and drowning you all. DIE.

World made of dark dark dark dark dark stroke of midnight--Obsidian night and black velvet and silk brushing up against me and your oh-so cold bodies. (Oh, yes... DIE.) Ore-sama's dream and nightmare and vision of the future. And death. So much death death death death death blood rose-red and crimson. Die? Yes. Die. Die. Die. Die. DIE.

Won't you die for Ore-sama?

Won't you die for God?

Scream for God, but Ore-sama will answer, and Ore-sama is God; Ore-sama will cry wordless song of joy and glory as he kill you all. After all, Ore-sama hates you. HATES YOU ALL.

Black, wickedly curved thorns--briars--monkswood--feverfew--nightshade. Poisonous and deadly and oh-so beautiful. Like Ore-sama. (Don't you think that Ore-sama is pretty? Don't you think that God is beautiful and stunning and awe-inspiring?) Like to pet Ore-sama? Like to pet caress want need lick desire God? Beware the thorn that pricks your finger. Prick. Blood. Die. Bleed to death. Scream in pain. And Ore-sama will laugh and laugh and laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh as your eyes glaze over in horror. Oh~! Poor, poor, poor poor poor poooor pooooor baby~!!! DIE.

Little bugs--parasites scurrying for cover and crying out in fear. Scurry and scuttle and run far, far, far, far away! Run? Yes, run! Can run faster? Run faster! I'll crush you all beneath my feet because you are nothing more than insects. You are NOTHING. And you all are DEAD.

I hate you all.

HATE.

HATE.

HATE.

HATE.

Curving and smooth and razor-sharp----bleeding you to death before you can staunch the flow. Wish you would all die and just leave me be to a world of darkness. Wish you would all die. DIE. DIE. DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE. DIE. Hate you ALL.

Laugh chuckle giggle cackle moan scream and howl in joy and pleasure and rapture (rapture? Yesssss... Rapture!) as you tumble and fall end-over-end down the endless abyss of my hatred. Bottomless Pit? Bottomless Abyss? Bottomless Whirlpool? Yessss... Yessssssssss... Die as you fall.

Terror horror fear faith in Him--Him who? God? But Ore-sama _is God_. And Ore-sama will answer all of your prayers! Yes, yes--answer all of your prayers! Croon...

'Hush, little baby, don't say a word...'

Yes, yes, yes--poor, poor baby. Baby don't say a word and Ore-sama will come to you and answer all of your fears! Shhh.. Shhhhhhh... I'll _silence_ all of your fears and cuddle and smooth and comfort and _smother_. Oh? Dying? Yes, poor little baby. Smother and die and be _silent_. SILENCE.

I hate poor, poor little baby.

I hate you all.

Die.

Die, little insects.

DIE.

  
  
  
  


A/N: *edges away from Yami no Malik* o.o;;


	8. PaIn

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: ...as strange as this sounds, I actually am proud of this... distorted... little fic. And to those who have asked: Nooo~~ Neko-chan has NEVER been to a psychiatrist, nor does she _need_ to. P *smug smug smug*

WARNING: This is rated "R" for a REASON, folks. *raises eyebrow while Yami no Malik stalks up behind her, a cleaver clenched in his hands* ...and I see you, Yami no Malik-sama.

Yami no Malik: ... *pouts*

LOL~! Yes, and I will freely admit to it: Yami no Malik-sama is my favorite character. (Maybe that's why people have begun to name me the Yami no Malik Fangirl? -.-;; ...) Anyway, before I forget, this chapter is dedicated to Chibizoo. So please go and check out her companion fic (which I proclaim is the OFFICIAL self-companion fic) titled "Two Minute Hate Rant." Please also go and check out Pikachumaniac's "Naisei."

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan no own Yu-Gi-Oh!. ...though she wouldn't mind having a Yami no Malik-sama to stuff under her bed to scare off random kiddies. D

  
  
  
  


VIII.

PaIn. 

Everyone experiences it. You all know what pain is. You all--silly, stupid, naive, DUMB DUMB DUMB mortals--think you understand it and have experienced it many many many many times over. This is why you're all stupid. STUPID. STUUU~UUUPID.

Tomb Robber thinks he knows pain. Tomb Robber thinks he _understands_ pain. Tomb Robber thinks he _IS_ pain. Tomb Robber claims that Ore-sama is only Ore-sama in Ore-sama's own mind. How silly~ Tomb Robber is!!!

...Tomb Robber no Baka.

Tomb Robber does not understand what PaIn is. Tomb Robber understands what pain is. But Tomb Robber only understands what physical, biting, hurting on the surface pain feels like. Tomb Robber can be _pain_, but Tomb Robber will never be pAiN. No, no, no no no no no no~~~ Tomb Robber can never understand what true PaiN is because Tomb Robber only is pain. (Caroling, caroling, caroling caroling caroling caroling sing-songey caaaaroling!) Tomb Robber no Baaa~aaaka...

Pain is not PaIn.

PaIN is mind-numbing suffocating DROWNING hurting all-consuming rip you to shreds destroying shattering burning scathing killing oblivion-darkness NOTHING crying begging pleading dreading knowing NOT-knowing dying pain. This is PaiN and this is how PaIn is so, so so so sosososososo so destructive and hateful. HATE. HATE HATE HATE IT. (Let me smash it to bits? Yes yes?)

"Looo~ooove you. Love love love love love," a croon, croon, croon, kissing up and down sun-tanned length. Hooded bedroom eyes and sweet sweet honeyed smile. Whispers in candle-lit darkness. Ore-sama's home and Darkness and castle. Lullabies in near-darkness... "Love my hikari-pretty. Pretty-pretty. Pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty-pretty~..."

A gasp. Arch. Wide, dewed violet eyes. Soft and sweet and tasty and sweaty and MINE. Surprise. Sadness. Fear. (Fear? But hikari-pretty is hikari-pretty! Why does hikari-pretty fear Ore-sama?) "But... Yami... I don't love you."

...

Noooooo.

NOOOOOOO~!!!

  
  


Soul shattering, dying, destroying, crying, crying, crying, crying, crying, moaning, sobbing, begging, pleading, (What is this liquid that drips down Ore-sama's face? What??? Tastes like blood but is not-blood... Comes from eyes and is drip drip drip drip dripping down cheeks and jaw to puddle on the ground...), denial. Death. Ore-sama is dead. Hikari-pretty killed Ore-sama and ripped his soul to bits. Ore-sama is now a zombie--dead dead dead zombie--who feels nothing nothing nothing nothing. Except PaiN. PaIN. pAIn. Oh, yes. Ore-sama feels pAiN. 

Tomb Robber thinks that he is paIN? Oh, no. Tomb Robber knows nothing. Physical pain is fleeting and lasts for a moment~~~ in time. Scars--white and glowing, red angry tender and soft; pink and new--last a lifetime. PAIn lasts forever. PaIn is eternal.

No, Tomb Robber does NOT know what PaIn is. No, he does NOT.

_Hiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssss..._

Ore-sama is PaIN because Ore-Sama know what true pAIn is.

Ore-sama lasts forever and ever and ever ever ever ever ever.

Ore-sama is earth shattering and soul shattering and life shattering and Ore-sama will shatter everything there is until there is no more. Ore-sama hates you all and is God and will show you ALL what true paIN is. Ore-sama will chortle and giggle and chuckle and laugh and cackle and smile and snicker and snigger snort laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh laugh maniacally as he destroys all that you hold dear and SHOW YOU just what it means to feel pAiN. 

Tomb Robber knows _nothing_ and ORE-SAMA will show Tomb Robber just how wrong and in err he is. And Ore-sama will smile gleefully while Tomb Robber screams and begs for mercy. (What? Doesn't Tomb Robber _like_ pain? Silly Tomb Robber with oh-so silly pain-covered and scar-covered body. Don't you like pain? You _claim_ to be pain. Don't you like pain? Don't you? Why doesn't Tomb Robber like pain? Why isn't Tomb Robber sighing and crooning and moaning and chuckling? Screaming... Oh, yes. SCREAMING. ...so how would you like to experience MY paIn? Yes? No? ... Want to rip you to shreds... Dieee~eee...)

No heart no soul no body no mind no aaa~aaanything. Why? Because pain is not PaIN. paIN is all-consuming and pain will never ever ever ever ever ever ever become PAIn. Say you understand pAIn? Ha~! Ore-sama laughs at you. Ore-sama smiles at you. Ore-sama kills you and drains you all dry. No more SELF in you. Now you see what Ore-sama feels. Now you see why Ore-sama is pAiN. Yesss... See? See now? Yes yes yes?

Could never understand what pAIn is because stupid stupid stupid mortals have never had body, soul, heart, mind, and BEING torn apart as if they were nooo~ooothing. (And they ARE nothing because hikari-pretty rejected them! Yes yes yes yes yes~~!!!) When you have body, soul, HEART, mind, and being ripped apart by oh-so pretty and beautiful kind caring compassionate stunning _beautiful_ pretty pretty pretty pretty hikari-pretty, then STUPID mortals shall know what paIn is. No? Then you'll never know pAiN. Stupid mortals. Tomb Robber no Baka. All DEAD. DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD DEAD~~

Stupid silly dumb DEAD mortals want to know what PaiN is like, yes yes?

Become Ore-sama and you shall see.


	9. Kami

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Many thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock. ^_~

DISCLAIMER: Does Neko-chan look Japanese? *fiddles with red hair* Does Neko-chan look male? *Yami no Bakura opens his mouth to comment but Neko-chan slugs him before he can say anything* Does Neko-chan look like she owns Yu-Gi-Oh!? ...no? You are wise, grasshopper. Very wise. *bows*

  
  
  
  


IX.

Ore-sama is God.

Ore-sama is Kami.

After all, Ore-sama kills and kills and kill kill kill kill kill kill destroys and crushes and smashes and shatters to bits and bits and bits. (And Ore-sama likes doing what Ore-sama does best because Ore-sama is made and created and fashioned to do WHAT he does best~! Love it! Love love love love love love adore worship smile hug love love love it all~!!!)

Ore-sama is Kami and God and the ONE and the Being because Ore-sama kills. Kami and God and the ONE and the Being and Allah all have control over life and death--this is what makes God GOD. And if Ore-sama can kill (but not bring back to life because what would be the point of that?), then Ore-sama must be God!

Ore-sama kills and kills and kills and kills and kills and smiles while he kills because Ore-sama loves what he does. Ore-sama loves being God. And God loves you all... dead, of course. Dead and pale and oh-so so so so so so so sosososososososo dead and quiet and smiling happily while lost far and away in dark and nightmarish dreamland. (Sleep, little baby, don't say a word; papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing...) Papa will crush its throat and rip its heart out. Sweet dreams, little one... Never wake up, little one... Sweet, sweet dreams--filled with dead and dying and blood.

God has control over life and death--but why chose life when dead is so much better? Quiet and sleepy world, no noise, no whispers, no lies and screams and begging for mercy. World? This world? When Ore-sama becomes God (but Ore-sama already IS God! Ore-sama is! Ore-sama is! He is~!!!), Ore-sama will make sure that you all sleep sweet-sweet dreams, full of pretty-pretties. (Will hikari-pretty go to sleep for yami-pretty? Sleep, hikari-pretty?)

God is just.

God is fair.

God is great and almighty and powerful and beautiful and pretty-pretty. God is not kind because how can God be kind to be fair? No no nononononono~! Can't be possible because how can it be possible? Kind means favoring others--STUPID mortals; stupidstupidstupid STUPID mortals!--and that means~ that justice cannot be done. So hate and loathing and darkness and DEATH are the ultimate judges and Ore-sama LOVES his judges and his godliness!

Blood and gore and death and pain and PaIN are the _best_ judges of character because everyone seems to crumble beneath them all! (Crumble, Pharaoh. CRUMBLE. Crumble and fall and scream in anger and fear and pain and PaiN as you fall--know now what it means to be Ore-sama?) Huge factors in character because no character and personality and person can ever ever ever ever ever ever _EVER_ possibly stand up against them all~!

[I'll break you all. I will I will I will I will I will. All it takes is time.]

Even the great and wonderful compassionate beautiful stunning gorgeous light Yuugi-pretty cannot stand up against Ore-sama's judges. (Hikari-pretty, too, will fall. But then hikari-pretty no longer matters, does he? DOES HE?! ...salty and bitter and full of longing... Why won't anyone tell Ore-sama what this liquid streaming from his eyes is? TELL ME, DAMN YOU! TELL ME!!!)

Ore-sama is God and God will rule you all.

God will destroy you all.

God will enjoy it and rejoice as he rips you limb from limb. 

But what does that matter, anyway? You--stupid stupid stupid stupid DUMB _DEAD_--mortals have already been warned and you know that you cannot possibly stand up against Ore-sama because I _am_ Ore-sama and Ore-sama is a God and Gods live forever and destroy whole civilizations if they so chose to do so. And Ore-sama chooses to do so.

Ore-sama is God of hatred because that's who he is.

He is everything you've rejected (rejected and refused denied denial~~~ ignored repressed hated hatred hated hated hated) and tried to smother: But Ore-sama will become to haunt you because he is a ghost and Ore-sama will haunt you all until you've seen the truth and the 'LIGHT' and the Darkness deep within. He will rule with an iron fist, a blood-covered blade, and merciless Yami no Game powers.

Ore-sama is Ore-sama and nothing could ever change that fact because ORE-SAMA is ORE-SAMA and he is hatred incarnate. Ore-sama is God and he will rule forever and ever ever ever ever ever ever ever.

HE is ME.

Don't you agree with Ore-sama? Can't you see Ore-sama's logic? Can't you see why Ore-sama is correct and you should never ever ever fight against Ore-sama? (Do and you'll all die the more slowly. Ore-sama likes hearing your screams and your prayers. But why do you pray to Kami if Kami is staring straight at you with violet Egyptian eyes? Don't you want and love and worship Kami-SAMA? Why don't you worship Kami-sama~~~?)

Kami-sama is Kami-sama and Ore-sama is Ore-sama and I am ORE-SAMA AND KAMI-SAMA. So why don't you worship Ore-sama? (You'll all die if you don't. Worship me. Worship me! Worshipworshipworshipworship worship me, you pathetic little nothings.) 

Dark and dark and dark and blacker-than-black and nightmare and Hell in all its glory. Anubis and Horus and the Morgan and Loki and Chronos live again through me and the Wild Hunt will ride once more, with Ore-sama thundering and riding the storm.

Can't you see that Ore-sama is Kami-sama?

Can't you see that Ore-sama will destroy you all because you are nothing and thus don't matter at ALL? Why should Ore-sama care for you? Why should Ore-sama love and want and need and desire you if you are nothing and will all soon be DEAD? Nothing~~~

Nothing?

Yesssss...

_Nothing._

Dead and dead and dead dead dead dead dead dead~~~ sweet sweet sweet silence and Ore-sama will be happy because everything will finally be completely and totally silent and Ore-sama will rule a tundra and desert-filled world. Silence. Darkness. Oblivion filled with countless number of dead and rotting bodies.

Ore-sama is Kami-sama.

And Kami-sama hates you all because that's what Kami-sama does.

...

Kami-sama LOVES to do what he does best.

Death.

Destruction.

Darkness.

...blood.

Why don't you pray to Kami-sama, silly stupid DUMB DEAD oblivious mortals?


	10. Painting

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Darkness is Darkness--and the world is Dead. Everything that Yami no Malik touches ends up dead--even when all he wants to do is make someone happy. (Scary thought, ne?) ... For everyone who's reviewed "Ore-Sama" thus far.

DISCLAIMER: All hail Yu-Gi-Oh!. 'Nuff said.

  
  
  
  


X.

  
  


Dark, dark, dark. So obsidian night and tangible sweet oblivion. Velvet and soft and smelling like jasmine--night-blooming jasmine, exotic and spicy and heady. Cries and moans and screamed prayers fill the dark, dark, dark night. A soft footfall, crunch of gravel and rock beneath booted feet.

"This is my world. Ore-sama's world. ORE-SAMA'S WORLD. This is what Ore-sama sees every single time Ore-sama opens his eyes. Black black black with no light and no hope and no forgiveness. Harsh and unrelenting--because Ore-sama is unrelenting so how could Ore-sama forgive if Ore-sama does not know what forgiveness _is_? Ore-sama is cold because Ore-sama knows no other way to live. This is Ore-sama's world. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Golden and beautiful and stunning--ruby-encrusted and glittering coldly in the pale pre-dawn light. Pretty pretty pretty--but not as pretty as Ore-sama's pretties. Pretties which are chained to pretty throne--eyes red-rimmed and wide, fear and terror and pleading shining within those large large orbs. And hikari-pretty--hikari-pretty is not supposed to fear Ore-sama, so why is there so so sososososo so so so so so much fear and terror in hikari-pretty's eyes? Doesn't hikari-pretty love his yami? Ore-sama has told hikari-pretty that he loves him so many times before...

"What have you done...?" hikari-pretty asks, head tilted up while clear liquid drip drip drips from his face to puddle on cold cold cold harsh unrelenting (so much like Ore-sama's world) marble floor. What is this liquid? Ore-sama has asked before, but no one has ever told Ore-sama what this clear salty pain-filled liquid is. (Hate it. HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE.) 

Ore-sama has just tried to please his hikari-pretty! 

Why must everything Ore-sama does hurt hurt hurt kill destroy maim and cut his hikari-pretty? Ore-sama just wanted to draw hikari-pretty a pretty picture! Paint and color and show how much Ore-sama love and adore and desires and WANTS HIM. So why is hikari-pretty crying?

Sweet sweet sweet tasty dark-light beautiful stunning hikari-pretty... Don't cry! Ore-sama will make you stop! He will. HE WILL. So stop this salty liquid and then Ore-sama won't have to make hikari-pretty stop!

"Ore-sama made picture for hikari-pretty. Red and beautiful and gorgeous--like hikari-pretty. Doesn't hikari-pretty like his painting? Ore-sama wanted to make hikari-pretty happy and laugh and giggle."

Giggle and chuckle and snicker and laugh and chortle! Why won't you laugh, hikari-pretty? DAMN YOU, WHY WON'T YOU LAUGH?!

Why must everything Ore-sama does make hikari-pretty cry?

"Yami... That... That looks like _blood_."

If hikari-pretty won't laugh chortle grin giggle snicker guffaw and squeal happily, then Ore-sama will! He will! He will, dammit! Watch him, hikari-pretty. He _will_ enjoy your present, hikari-pretty. He wiiiiiillllll...

~Giggle.~

"Blood! Blood! It _is_ blood, hikari-pretty! Didn't you know that Ore-sama will paint with the blood of your enemies? Pharaoh-pretty screamed for his aibou (Why is there liquid running down Yuugi-pretty's face? Is Yuugi-pretty sad? Why is he sad? Yuugi-pretty, tell me why you are sad!) and Kaiba-pretty cried and begged for his little brother. 'Neesan-pretty just looked at me. Didn't like painting with 'Neesan-pretty's blood. She pitied Ore-sama. And Rishid..." ~Chortle.~ "Rishid begged that Ore-sama would spare you, hikari-pretty~!"

Wailing and sobbing and cursing and crying and pleading and begging and being sick. Why? Why? WHY? Why why why why why why why why why? Ore-sama doesn't understand why everyone has liquid streaming down from their faces. What is this? Why is everyone looking at Ore-sama as if he is a monster? Ore-sama isn't a monster. Ore-sama is Ore-sama and Ore-sama is Kami. 

...hikari-pretty?

...HIKARI-PRETTY?

Why do you look like you want to die?

Why are you looking at Ore-sama with such horror in your eyes?

Ore-sama just wanted to paint you a pretty picture. 

Ore-sama wanted to paint you.

Why does hikari-pretty cry?


	11. Game

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: ... ^_^;;

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh!. *blatantly ignores the fact that her fingers are crossed*

  
  
  
  


XI.

  
  


Silly silly silly foolish stupid dead dying young old and ignorant mortals! Can't you see that life is wonderful wonderful fun spinning sadistic twisting turning and conquering game? Play game and win! Play game! Play game! What's there to lose?

Your life.

Pharaoh-pretty is silly because Pharaoh-pretty believes that games are only games and there is nothing EVER to lose. But how would Pharaoh-pretty feel if he was to ever play one of Ore-sama's wonderful wonderful games? Games games games games games~~~

Games full of death and destruction and RISK. Games should be risky? Yes yes? Don't you agree? Games should be risky? Yes yes yes yesyesyesyesyesyesyes??? If game had no risk, then why play game? No fun! Game is no fun and people will eventually throw it away!

No one wants to play with Ore-sama.

Why?

Is it because Ore-sama plays with risks?

But, if no risks, then what is the fun in it? 

No fun? 

None?

Then game is pointless and unnecessary.

Ore-sama's games may not always be fun funfunfunfunfunfun, but Ore-sama's games always have risks and gambles and horrors. Pharaoh-pretty does not want to play with Ore-sama because Pharaoh-pretty does not understand Ore-sama's game. Silly silly sillysillysilly Pharaoh-pretty! Can't you understand that a game needs to have risks to make it more interesting?

Why play game if no risks?

Play game if the one thing you have to lose is your life?

Mortals don't care for their life, so what does it matter to them? They play the game and I shall have my fun fun fun funfunfunfunfunfunfun~~~ and we shall ALL live happily ever after.

Does silly silly silly stupid uncaring unnecessary mortal want to play game with Ore-sama?

After all, what does mortal have to lose?

His life?

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...


	12. Death

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Several of you have reviewed saying that I'm one of the very few authors that has made a person feel sorry for Yami no Malik-sama. Let's just say that I'm attempting to make you feel the same way again. *cracks knuckles* Let's see if I'm able to do so.

Disclaimer: ... *pokes disclaimer and cackles to herself when it finally deflates*

  
  
  
  


XII.

  
  


Hikari-pretty?

Hikari-pretty?

Why won't hikari-pretty open his eyes? Doesn't hikari-pretty love Ore-sama? Why won't hikari-pretty open his pretty pretty pretty pretty gorgeous desert violet eyes for Ore-sama? Hikari-pretty? Hikari-pretty, please please please please open your eyes for Ore-sama...

Hikari-pretty isn't breathing.

Hikari-pretty's heart isn't beating.

Why does everyone around Ore-sama say that hikari-pretty is dead? Hikari-pretty cannot be dead because hikari-pretty is part of Ore-sama. And Ore-sama will die on the inside if hikari-pretty does not live. Hikari-pretty belongs with Ore-sama because hikari-pretty makes Ore-sama whole. Why doesn't anyone else realize this? Why doesn't Yuugi-tachi realize this? Why can't ANYONE realize that Ore-sama needs and wants and adores hikari-pretty?

Darkness needs Light and Light cannot die.

If Light dies, what does the Darkness do?

What does Ore-sama do?

...hikari-pretty, open your eyes...

Ore-sama loves hikari-pretty as much as he is able to. Hikari-pretty doesn't love Ore-sama (hikari-pretty has told Ore-sama this many many many many times and it hurts and tears and blinds and gnashes and cries and howls howl howl howl howl scream murder cry beg plead; why doesn't hikari-pretty love Ore-sama?), but Ore-sama still needs his hikari-pretty to make him whole.

So won't hikari-pretty please please pleasepleaseplease please please open up his eyes for Ore-sama? Please...?

NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM!

HE DOESN'T NEED YOU! HE DOESN'T WANT YOU! He needs me because I am his yami and I am Ore-sama and Kami and I _can_ and _will_ make him open his eyes. Just watch! Hikari-pretty will open his eyes and all will be right. Ore-sama will still be Ore-sama and will finally prove to you _all_ that Ore-sama is Kami. Just watch! WATCH, DAMN YOU ALL!

...hikari-pretty?

Ore-sama wants hikari-pretty to open his eyes. Hikari-pretty must open his eyes because Ore-sama wants him to open his eyes. Ore-sama needs him to open his eyes. ...hikari-pretty? Open your eyes now, damn it! DAMN YOU, OPEN YOUR EYES!

...why is this liquid coming back to me?!

I don't want to taste salt! I don't like how it streams from my eyes! I DON'T LIKE HOW THE OTHERS ARE STARING AT ME! DON'T PITY ME! I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY NOR DOES ORE-SAMA _WANT_ IT! Don't look at Ore-sama. I said, Don't look at Ore-sama! ...damn you all. Ore-sama _hates_ you all.

Hikari-pretty?

Hikari-pretty, open your eyes now.

Ore-sama wants you to open your eyes now, dammit.

Why won't you open your eyes, hikari-pretty?!

...hikari-pretty is not dead, so stop staring at Ore-sama with pity in your eyes. Ore-sama has no need for your pity, nor does he want it. Hikari-pretty will live. Just watch. He will live because he MUST and Ore-sama WILLS him to live. And since Ore-sama is God, Ore-sama's word is Law. So hikari-pretty must open his eyes NOW, or Ore-sama will be extremely upset and angry and hating.

WORD IS LAW! LAW LAW LAW LAW LAW LAW LAW LAWLAWLAWLAWLAW~!!! Obey Law, hikari-pretty! Now!

Stop this liquid! Don't want this liquid and don't need it and don't like this liquid! Can't understand it and no one will tell Ore-sama and can't... stop... this... liquid. Damn it all. Salty and bitter and pain-filled. But not pain. It's PaiN. Tearing Ore-sama apart, maiming and destroying and burning killing and obliterating. Hate it all. 

PAIn rooted deep within Ore-sama's soul.

Can't remove it, no matter how hard Ore-sama tries and tries and tries and tries and tries. Won't fade and go away--gets sharper and sharper and sharper until it slices Ore-sama and all those around him to ribbons. And still, even dead, Ore-sama feels the PaIN.

...hikari-pretty?

Please please please please please pleasepleasepleaseplease won't hikari-pretty open his eyes? Please please please hikari-pretty, open your eyes now.

...for Ore-sama?


	13. Fractured Sanity

Ore-Sama

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: Last and final chapter, folks. First off, I want to thank each and every reviewer--whether you started reading this towards the end or from the very beginning. I've read your reviews at least three times (yes, even the shortest ones! ^_^), and I can safely say that I wouldn't have managed to finish this introspective (and what some of you have called 'pyschological') story without all of your help. So... Thanks. Thanks a lot. Secondly: This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

And for the last thing... The answer to _why_ Yami no Malik-sama is the way that he is... is finally revealed. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Neko-chan doesn't own. But you already knew that, didn't you?

  
  
  
  


XIII.

Hello.

You don't recognize me, do you?

Ah.

You don't.

Can't you see that this is me?

...I'm coherent.

So why don't you come with me... come with me into a trip into my mind; the deepest recesses and corners of a thorn-riddled consciousness. It sounds scary, doesn't it? You're scared, aren't you?

...you should be.

* * *

I love the darkness--deep and caressing and wine-smooth, so thick and cloying. It seems to catch in my throat, filling me up as nothing had previously managed to do so. The darkness makes me feel complete and whole and one with _something_ other than myself. You ask why I love the darkness, why I worship it and want to drink it whole? Well, does this answer your question?

Yuugi-tachi have asked me one particular question on several occasions: What _am_ I?

I was born from Malik's hatred, his loathing, his anger, his frustration and malice, his darkness--I _am_ his darkness. With that understood... how could one single person ever deny the fact that I AM everything dark and dreary and depressing that makes a human being _human_? I am everything that you bury deep within yourself and try to deny in the deepest and darkest hours of the night.

I am everything you repress.

I am everything you hate.

I _am_ hatred. I _am_ loathing. I _am_ anger. I am Darkness because how else could you ever possibly be able to classify these emotions as something else? Pharaoh claims to be Yami. The Pharaoh is a fool and cannot ever learn what _true_ Darkness is.

True Darkness is everything you try to deny because it is everything that you ARE.

Deep down inside, crawling and searching within you: Everything you try to deny because you don't... can't... will _not_... face it. It is everything that makes you human and makes you belong to the Darkness. People claim that they don't hate, they don't feel anger or loathing or even despise. Not true. Those people are just lying to themselves; YOU'RE just lying to yourself. Every single person on this Ra-forsaken planet has a little bit of Darkness within themselves. You _cannot_ deny it. How can you? You and I both know that it is true and will continue to be true no matter how hard or how long you argue against it. Depressing, isn't it?

Yuugi-tachi have also asked me yet another thing: Why do I call myself hatred and anger and loathing? Why do I call myself all of the dark emotions that people feel? I call myself these things because I _am_ these things. I was created from my hikari's darkest and strongest emotions. Everything that he tried to hide and bury and deny--they were finally revealed to him in the form of myself.

I am everything that you all try to deny.

I am darkness incarnated.

I am YOU.

You try to deny me, but you can't. I am part of each and every one of you. The darkest recesses of your mind--parts where even _you_ don't have enough courage to venture... that is where you will find me. That is my home and I adore it. And, no matter how hard you try to deny it, I live and breathe in each and every one of _you_. I am _in_ each and every single one of you.

That thought disturbs you, doesn't it?

Why?

Is it because you all want to believe that you're perfect. None of you feel anger. None of you hate and despair and loathe and fear. None of you. If that is true, then why do my words strike a chord deep within yourselves--a chord that you're terrified to acknowledge. Why is this? Because you're just finally beginning to realize...

...I am you.

I personify the darkest and most secret parts of yourself. I AM hatred and I AM anger and loathing and fear and terror. I am all of these things--but these things still make me human. You say that I don't feel at all. But I am human, so why _can't_ I be able to feel? I was created from the darker emotions of humanity, but that doesn't mean that I don't yearn to feel all of the emotions that you take for granted. I want to love and care and adore and want and need and cherish. But I can't.

Every single thing I touch and try to cherish and love crumbles to ashes beneath me. Everything I want and desire and need dies before me. I'm not allowed to love. I'm not allowed to love and cherish and need and want and protect. I'm not allowed to do any of these things.

Because you won't let me.

Is it so very wrong to want to love and cherish and protect? Is it so very wrong for needing something that I, myself, cannot feel? Is it so very wrong to circle around the only light in my life, hoping that you WON'T take it away from me? Is it so very wrong to hate you all, knowing that you'll take it away from me eventually? After all, according to you, I kill and don't feel anything for those that I kill and destroy. But how are you to know what I feel and don't feel?

How are you to know what I mourn for and what I don't?

How are you to know what I hate and despise and what I don't?

You all hate me because I am who I am. I don't deny who I truly am--I embrace who I am and that makes me whole. That makes me perfect--and that's why you're _all_ flawed and broken, each trying to be someone you're _NOT_ and each trying to deny the true person within you. So is it wrong embracing that person? Is it wrong to be hated for being the true person deep within? You're all hypocrites and that's why I hate you all.

I've said many times before that I am God. Why have I stated this over and over and over again, you ask? I hate you all because you're all hypocrites. Therefore, why should I care if you lived or died? To be honest, I would actually prefer you all dead. But that's just my preference. Who am I to say who's right and who's wrong? 

But I would love it if you'd all just _die_...

"Kill a man, one is a murderer; kill a million, a conqueror; kill them all, a God."

Ah, so NOW you see why I call myself a God. And when you're all dead or dying, I _will_ be a God because there would be no one left. No, not even my precious hikari. After all, if everything I touch dies, then what does it matter if he lives or dies? You won't let me love him, anyway.

I am who I am because I created that way. I can't deny it, for if I deny it, then I deny my true self. And I cannot, WILL NOT, deny my true self. I will not live a lie, as so many of you have done. I am not capable of doing so because then I, if I do manage to deny who I truly am, then I will fade away, becoming nothing. I will become NO ONE.

And I am not ready to die.

I do the things I do because that is who I truly am.

And, though you claim that I am evil, don't I deserve to live, too?

Though you try to deny it, I know that--somewhere deep within you--you answered: No. And that, my _friends_, is why I hate loathe maim destroy kill and torture all of you. You hate me for who I am and I hate you for not allowing me to live.

After all, I'm a human being, too.

. . .

Kiss kiss, corpses.

Ja.

  
  


~Owari~

.:End:.

  
  


A/N: Thank you again so much for everyone who reviewed. I know, at times, the chapters got repetitive. And I apologize for that. I did try to keep a theme for each and every chapter and, once again, I do apologize if I wasn't able to accomplish this. ^_^;; I also wanted to say that I tried to upload everything on June 13th (Friday the 13th... D) and that I wanted people to notice that there are 13 chapters. First one who can tell me why this is significant will get a request fic from me.

Also, the quote made by Yami no Malik-sama is actually by Jean Rostand. I thought that it would be rather fitting for him. ^_^;;

Anyway, no matter how disturbing and psychological and scary this story (as plotless as it was...) was at times, I do hope you enjoyed it. Thank you. 


End file.
